PokeGames
by eriniala
Summary: A games of Different Teams who participated to prove the world of Pokémon which region is the strongest. Some Games are Crossovers but It will remain one. [The Teams are in the Cover]


**Welcome to the Poke Games A Contest for Pokémon**

**There are Three Teams. Each Team Has four members, Each team are from different regions  
Who would be Champion of all games**

**Pokémons**

**Red Team [Kanto Region]  
Charmender – Leader  
Bulbasaur & Squirtle – Assistant  
Pikachu - Ally **

**Blue Team [Johto Region]**

**Chikorita - Leader  
Totodile - Assistant  
Cyndaquil & Wooper -Ally**

**Green Team [Hoenn Region]**

**Mudkip - Leader  
Torchic & Skitty – Assistant  
Treecko – Ally**

* * *

Game 1# Maze Race

Rules:

First team to get out wins  
Last team to get will lose a teammate  
Fighting is allowed  
Hindering is allowed  
There are Traps all over the maze

Let's Begin

All Pokémon went to the maze, The Red Team Went North while the Blue Team heads east. The Green Team went the opposite direction from where blue team headed

**[Red Team's P.O.V]**

Charmender: We gotta hurry  
Squirtle: We Just started, don't get too excited  
Pikachu: I agree.

Their path is split into east and west. They headed west

Skitty: Watch Out!  
Pikachu: Looks like some team is in trouble

In some time as the team are running Bulbasaur steps on a Pressure plate trapping him on a net

Bulbasaur: GUYS CAN YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE!  
Charmender: I'll stay and free him you go on ahead  
Squirtle: Alright. Come on Pikachu let's go

After they left the two hears the voice again

Skitty: Run!

While Charmender frees Bulbasaur from the trap the two reach a dead end

It began raining rocks

Pikachu: What? Where did these came from  
Squirtle: Hurry we have to get to the finish line  
Squirtle: Oh crap it's a dead end  
Pikachu: Let's head back to the others and inform them about this

The two finds Charmander and persuades him to go back

Charmender: Wowowo, Why are you going back  
Squirtle: It was a dead end

A secret door in the wall in front of them opened

Bulbasaur: Woa, a secret door  
Pikachu: We must be lucky  
Charmender: Let's go

As the Red Team moves on they encounter Green Team

Mudkip: Looks like you are going to go last  
Bulbasaur: In your dreams  
Skitty: Don't you dare talk to us like that. You are not our boss  
Charmander: You guys are getting annoying  
Squirtle: I agree. Let's finish them first then to the finish line

Squirtle uses water gun on Torchic  
Torchic evades and counters with an ember  
Squirtle Blasts the ember off with a water gun [Squirtle: Nice try] [Torchic: Now Treecko]  
Treecko uses absorb on Squirtle  
Squirtle is wounded badly  
Charmander uses leer to Mudkip  
As Mudkip was distracted Bulbasaur uses vine whip  
Mudkip was slammed several times to the walls and floor  
Mudkip faints  
Skitty Tackles Pikachu [Pikachu :Gahh]  
Pikachu uses thunder shock to everyone [Bulbasaur : Why attacking us]  
Squirtle hid in his shell to elude attack and was scarcely injured  
Bulbasaur closes his eyes as he was electrocuted  
Charmander faints  
Skitty Faints [Pikachu: oops]  
Torchic uses ember again on Bulbasaur as he opened his eyes[Bulbasaur : Aaaah!]  
Bulbasaur faints [Torchic: Don't get distracted]  
Squirtle blows a bubblebeam to Torchic  
Torchic faints [Squirtle: Don't get distracted]  
[Pikachu Looks like it's down to you]  
[Treecko: th. What can you do on me you both are not that effective to me]  
Charmender raises up and uses ember  
Treecko faints  
Team Green is defeated

Charmender & Squirtle drags Bulbasaur. Eventually they arrive to the finish line

Pikachu: Look guys the finish line  
Charmender: Alright! We must be the first team to arrive  
Squirtle: After all our hard work we finally made it  
Meowth: (Host of the Poke Games) : Congratulations you are the… The Three are excited as they think they know what Meowth is going to say next  
Meowth: Second team to arrive.  
Red Team: The Second! Their faces switched, from Happy to Sad  
Charmender: We barely made it  
Pikachu: If we did not bump into Green Team We probably would've been the last

Red Team was so disappointed to hear that

* * *

**[Blue Team's P.O.V]**

Blue team headed east and hopes of being the first to arrive. Their path splits into North and South

Cyndaquil: Which path should we take?  
Chikorita: I suggest we go North  
Wooper: Alright then let's go

The Path again splits To East & West and they chose west

They eventually heard something while they were walking

Skitty: Watch Out!  
Wooper: What was that?  
Cyndaquil: Probably someone who.  
Bulbasaur: GUYS CAN YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE! Cyndaquil's line was cut  
Totodile: seems like someone near us triggered a trap  
Cyndaquil: Come on  
Skitty: Run!

Then it began raining rocks

Cyndaquil: Where are these coming from?  
Totodile: I don't know?  
Chikorita: Let's Just keep running and. Chikorita's head was hit by a falling rock  
Totodile: Let's go  
Cyndaquil: What, are we just going to leave him like this  
Totodile: That's what he would've wanted  
Cyndaquil: Alright Fine  
Cyndaquil: It stopped raining  
Wooper: I'll just stay here to accompany him

The Team separates. Wooper waits for Chikorita to awaken while Cyndaquil and Totodile searches for the finish line

Totodile: Sheesh a dead end  
Cyndaquil: We wasted a lot of time trying to get here. Why don't we try penetrating it?  
Totodile: that might just waste our time  
Cyndaquil: Good Point, though it is worth a try  
Totodile: Alright let's go for it

After five minutes of attacking they gave up

Cyndaquil: I give up  
Totodile: I knew this won't work

Meanwhile…

Wooper: I wonder how the others are doing

Chikorita awakens

Chikorita: Where are the others?  
Wooper: They left while you were unconscious. I stayed to make sure you're okay  
Chikorita: common we gotta hurry

Totodile and Cyndaquil encounters Green Team

Mudkip: What happened to your teammates? Chickened out?  
Totodile: No, Chikorita was knocked out by a stone  
Mudkip: I see, well prepare for your defeat  
Cyndaquil: Oh no what do we do?  
Treecko: Easy, Just tell the host to you surrender and we'll let you escape safe and sound  
Totodile: Don't waste your breathe

Mudkip uses Water gun to Cyndaquil  
By a strong pressure of water Cyndaquil Slammed to the wall and fainted  
Totodile scratch Treecko and was defeated with absorb

Mudkip: Seems like Blue team is taken cared of

They went south as for the two, they remained unconscious

Chikorita: Hey look a lever  
Wooper: What will it do?  
Chikorita: I don't know?

Chikorita uses vine whip to activate the lever. Two secret doors are unlocked

The first door opened near Red Team

Bulbasaur: Woa, a secret door  
Pikachu: We must be lucky

The second door was actually the dead end Cyndaquil and Totodile found. Chikorita and Wooper eventually finds Cyndaquil and Totodile

Chikorita: What happened to you?  
Cyndaquil: We were attacked by Green Team  
Totodile: Huh? What happened to the wall?  
Wooper: So that's what it does  
Cyndaquil: That's what what does?  
Chikorita: We found a lever and pulled it

As they go beyond the secret entrance their path splits to North, South and West. They found the Finish line in the northern path and quickly heads that direction

Cyndaquil: I hope we're at least second  
Meowth: Congratulations you are the First Team  
Blue Team: Really!  
Meowth: You won Team elimination  
Blue Team: What!  
Meowth: Just kidding, you won immunity from elimination in the next round. But the twist is if you lost you have to decide which teammate will be placed on the winning team  
Wooper: Its Kind of Risky  
Meowth: Hakuna Matata  
Chikorita: What?  
Meowth: No worries. At least you will still be able to compete for the game  
Chikorita: Good Point

* * *

**[Green Team's P.O.V]**

Their Path Splits into Three

Treecko: Great Just what we needed.  
Skitty: Stop being sarcastic it might just give us more bad luck  
Mudkip: We need to focus guys

Team Green Choose to head straight and ignore the other path

Treecko eventually trips on a tripwire as they were running

Treecko: What's happening?"  
Torchic: It's a trap you activated genius  
Mudkip: Hey remember our motto  
Torchic: Yes. No matter what happens we blame not only one but the whole team including ourselves  
Skitty: Watch Out!

Tranquilizing darts appeared from the holes in the walls

Skitty: Run!

Everyone ran Stones from the holes in the ground flies up hitting them

Treecko: Argh not another one  
Mudkip: Just focus on running  
Torchic: aw aw aw aw. He says as he keeps getting hit by rocks from below  
Skitty: I'm not sure how long I can keep up this  
Torchic: I'm not sure I can endure this either

Most rocks they dodge flew from the sky and fell from different directions. It stopped raining

Torchic: More Paths.  
Treecko: We are so astray  
Mudkip: Stop reminding us about the fact that we're lost  
Skitty: It's not like were…

A lot of guns were pointing at them

Torchic: Run. Torchic says softly

Everyone runs ASAP. A lot of guns are firing

Mudkip: We possibly might be the only team to encounter the most traps

A gun shoots a pressure plate triggering another trap. A large river In the North side then heads west

Torchic: It gets worst and worst  
Mudkip: Pull it together we have to stay calm  
Skitty: I'm not sure how much more traps I can take.

They then Head South, then east

Skitty: I think it's gone  
Mudkip: Well well well. Look who we found

They approached the two

Mudkip: What happened to your teammates? Chickened out?  
Totodile: No, Chikorita was knocked out by a stone  
Mudkip: I see, well prepare for your defeat  
Cyndaquil: Oh no what do we do?  
Treecko: Easy, Just tell the host to you surrender and we'll let you escape safe and sound  
Totodile: Don't waste your breathe

They fought and defeated Blue Team

Mudkip: Seems like Blue team is taken cared of  
Treecko: Defeating those two was child's play  
Skitty: Yup

They both found Red Team

Mudkip: Looks like you are going to go last  
Bulbasaur: In your dreams  
Skitty: Don't you dare talk to us like that. You are not our boss  
Charmander: You guys are getting annoying  
Squirtle: I agree. Let's finish them first then to the finish line

After the battle Green team was defeated and left unconscious

10 minutes later

Skitty: Uhhh. I can't believe we lost  
Mudkip: We'll get them in the next round

As the four goes to the finish line Meowth told them their position

Meowth: I'm sorry to tell you this but you are last placed  
Treecko: I knew it  
Skitty: Uhh whose going to be eliminated?  
Meowth: The Opposing teams will decide who will be eliminated

* * *

**That's the end**

**Another team's is going to participate in the PokéGames  
There are more games to come**

**Game 1: Maze run  
Game 2: World to World Leap  
Game 3: Photo Take  
Game 4: ?**


End file.
